Video Game Spoof Adventures
by Q2
Summary: The Jet Force Gang live their ideal worlds to become Video Game heroes. The first chapter is spoofed from a Tenchi Universe cartoon, but the rest are video games.


Video Game Spoof Adventures

Video Game Spoof Adventures

By: Q2

(Mizar's been defeated and all of the Geminis have been given a chance to relax in a free hotel room courtesy of the Tribals. Barry is across the hall from the Geminis' room and he's been working on an invention to repay the Geminis for not turning him over to the Federation. Barry is also the one who built the trans-dimensional bathroom for both men and women. Both bathrooms include a jacuzzi for anyone to relax. Magnus, the Ambassador of Goldwood, and Midge, negotiator of the Union, have also joined in the hotel. King Jeff wants to have everyone together in order to for all of them to give thanks to the Jet Force Geminis. Everyone is going down to the jacuzzi areas except Barry. King Jeff goes up to Barry's room to get him out.)

Jeff: (Knocking on Barry's door) Barry, come out. We're gonna celebrate the Geminis' victory.

Barry: (His voice coming from the other side of the door) Don't bother me. I'm busy.

Jeff: C'mon, Barry. You've always been complaining that I never thought about you in the past. Now here's a chance we can spend time together.

Barry: By celebrating the fact that I've been beaten? Besides, I'm working on an astronomically advanced piece of work and I would appreciate the peace to help me finish this invention.

Jeff: Hmph, you ask me, you became Mizar just because you were more infatuated with your inventions rather than your family, but if you want to be left alone then I'll thank Juno, Vela, and Lupus without you.

(Barry doesn't say another word and King Jeff goes downstairs toward the jacuzzi. They have plenty of food and drinks as if it is a party for many. Jeff begins to get everyone to head for the jacuzzi for relaxation. Vela "reasonably" refuses to join them and heads for the girls' jacuzzi. Jeff and the others slip into their swimming suits and join in the boys' jacuzzi.)

(Vela is in her one piece bathing suit trying to relax although she can hear the men speaking loudly on their side.)

Vela: Men.

(Vela lies back when a person approaches her from the side.)

Voice: Mind if I join you?

(Vela looked up and their stood another member of Jet Force in her bathing suit. Vela doesn't know who she is but doesn't find anything suspicious about her.)

Vela: No. I don't mind.

Girl: Thanks.

(They sit in the jacuzzi and the new girl introduces herself.)

Girl: Hello, my name is Kina. I don't protect this sector of the galaxy but my brother and I were reassigned to an area not far from here. We've been given the day off so we thought we'd stop by here.

Vela: Oh.

(Kina is around the same age as Vela but only a little taller. Kina has long blonde hair that reaches down to her waist. She also wears a bandana around her forehead.)

(As the two girls sit, the noises from the men's side get louder and louder.)

Kina: Getting louder over there, isn't it?

Vela: Yeah. When will they learn to grow up? Is your brother like that too?

Kina: Nah. He's quiet wherever he goes, except if you see him in an arcade. XP

Vela: Juno's the same way, unless you get him on a Disco dance floor. ¬_¬;

Kina: So I've heard. Hee hee. ^_^ I've heard he's quite the dancer.

Vela: Pfff... Don't even get me started on that showoff.

Kina: Aw... I thought you're brother was cute!

Vela: O_O

Kina: ^.^

Vela: O_O;;

Kina: ^.^ I wonder if he can teach me those steps.

Vela: O_O;;; If you came here just to date my brother, why don't you just go to HIM about it?

Kina: O_o; With all those other guys around and I'm still in my bathing suit?

Vela: ............... good point.

(Suddenly, the water overflows intensely and Vela and Kina are underneath the water's surface.)

Vela: Wbrbrbrbrbs gbbbrrrrring brrrrnnnnnnn?

(Kina points to the top of the water and Vela gets the idea. They both swim up to the surface of the water. Kina suddenly isn't seen anymore, but Vela reaches the surface and spits the water out of her mouth. As she starts catching her breath, she looks up and sees Juno, Jeff, Lupus, Kina's brother, Magnus, and Midge staring back at her floating in the middle of the men's jacuzzi with the guys.)

Lupus: Bow.

Vela: O_O;;;;;

Juno & Jeff: O_o;;;

Magnus & Midge: º_©!!

Kina's brother: «»_«» _

Vela: !'_'! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Meanwhile)

Kina: (Pops out of a random kitchen sink) O_o; The kitchen?

(Seconds later, Vela is already dressed and pounding on Barry's door.)

Vela: BARRY! YOU OPEN UP THIS *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!!

(The guys are dressed as well and want to calm Vela down.)

Jeff: Uh, Vela? I, uh-

Vela: (Turns around with lightning striking and thunder clashing in the background) RRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!

Jeff: O_O OKAY, I'LL ALLOW IT!!! (Holding up his thumb giving Vela the "Okay" signal)

(Vela continues on her rampage on Barry's door.)

Vela: FINE, IF YOU WON'T OPEN THIS DOOR THEN I'LL BLAST IT OPEN!!! (Holds out her Tri Rocket Launcher)

The guys: O_O (Hide away)

(Vela fires her Tri Rocket Launcher on the door and the explosion covers up the entire floor. As the smoke clears, Vela stands in her now dusty and filthy uniform, but the door just shines off the moonlight and remains unchanged.)

Vela: o_o GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! OPEN THIS DOOR!!!!!

(Vela prepares to pound on the door again, but the doorknob turns slightly and the door slides open a few inches.)

Vela: O_o;

The guys: (Peeking out of their hiding places) O_o; It's open.

(The guys and Vela enter Barry's room. There stood a huge machine with a big eye ball in the center. The group stare at it in awe. In the shadows lie a Tribal figure snickering. The Tribal steps out of the shadows and it's recognized as Barry. Barry laughs maniacally leaving the others clueless.)

Barry: So, the jacuzzis were in flux? It's probably because of my Video Game Tuner.

Everyone else: Video Game Tuner?

Barry: That's right! See my machine? This is what I've been working on. ^_^

Vela: ... But... what does it do?

Barry: (Smirking) Controls dimensions and cause and effect. (Swoons) *_* IT'S JUST MY GREATEST INVENTION IN THE PAST FEW YEARS!

Vela: ...Er... right. Explain it again.

Barry: It determines variable factors in time and space based on a certain criteria.

Juno: Right. Now, what's that mean?

Barry: **With this machine you can create a certain nexus from the infinite possibilites that exist in time and space! Understand now?!**

Everyone else: Not at all. No.

Barry: Grrrrr...... WHY IS IT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND?!

Jeff: ¬_^ Why can't you explain it more clearly?!

Barry: ... okay, people. **This** is what it does. **IT CHANGES VIDEO GAMES TO SUIT YOUR NEEDS! CLEAR ENOUGH FOR YA?!**

Everyone else: O_O WHAT? NO WAY!

Jeff: Well, why didn't you say that before?

Barry: But I have been.

Jeff: Say, Barry! BROTHER-

Barry: NO!

Jeff: O_o; Hey!

Barry: You want to use this machine. I ain't THAT dumb. ... Besides, I watched Tenchi Universe. Anyway, it won't be finished for a while so you guys might as well leave. BUT, in case my services are needed elsewhere, you may rely on this clone I made of myself.

(Barry snaps his finger and out of the closet comes a look alike of Barry.)

Everyone else: O_o;

Real Barry: It's only half as smart as I am to avoid any regrettable ...rebellions... to myself, but being even half as smart as me he's STILL like a rocket scientist. Heh heh!

Clone Barry: Yep, that's me. :p

(Kina comes out of the kitchen fully dressed.)

Kina: I wonder how'd I end up in the kitchen. (She looks to her side and sees the others walking out.) Oh, there you are Lenar!

Kina's brother: Huh? Oh, Kina. Why are you here?

Kina: O_o; I just wound up here for some reason.

Vela: Cuz of Barry's machine. ¬_¬ That machine sent me to the boys' jacuzzi.

Kina: Whoa! Really? (Smirks at Lenar) So, did you get a good look at her?

Lenar: (OO) ...wh...wha?

Vela: HUH?

(Lenar stands without a clue of what to say next. He's height is the same as Kina's but he has black hair instead. His eyes are a bit more narrow than Kina, Vela, and Juno's eyes.)

Kina: Heh. Sorry about that. I'm just joking.

Vela: (Blinks) oo

Kina: I guess we'd better go. C'mon, Lenar.

Jeff: Well, there's plenty of room for you in the hotel. You can stay with us for the night if you want.

Lenar: Oh, we shouldn't impose.

Kina: Stay? I'd like too, especially since we hadn't paid our rent and all in a while-

Lenar: O_O (Covers up Kina's mouth) ... ^_^;;; Hehehehehe. I guess we'll be taking your offer.

(Later that night while everyone is "asleep", Vela is in her bed while Juno sleeps in his bed with Lupus sleeping on the floor. Vela's eyes pop wide open and she sneaks out of the room without waking up anyone.)

(Vela sneaks into Barry's room unnoticed. The machine was operational and Vela walks over to the controls and presses a few buttons.)

Vela: Hmmm... let's see. Is this how it works? (Presses a few more buttons) Oh, yes! YES! I think this is it!

(The machine starts to hum loudly symbolizing that it's working.)

Vela: YES! THIS WORLD IS ALL MINE!

Juno's voice: All yours, eh?

Vela: That's right, all mine! ...O_O! (Turns around to see Juno, Lupus, Kina, Lenar, Jeff, Magnus, and Midge angrily staring back at her.) Alright, what's this all about? What are you guys doing here?

Juno: Hmph, I should have known you'd try this.

Kina: Haha. I guess we're all just here trying to make ourselves video game stars!

Juno: O_O (Walks over to Vela) That's not why **I'm** here! **I'm** here to stop Vela from changing up the world.

Vela: Pfff... I know you, Juno. You're here just so you can make yourself a famous video game character just like the rest of us.

Juno: No I'm not, Vela. Now c'mon and just go back to our room. (Tugs on Vela's arm)

Vela: HEY! Stop it, Juno! (Tugs back on her arm) STOP IT!

Jeff: (Already at the control desk with Lupus) So, what kind of video game do YOU want, boy?

Lupus: Bow! (Clicks on buttons with his paws)

Juno & Vela: O_O HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!

(Juno grabs Jeff and Vela grabs Lupus)

Jeff: Hey, what's the meaning of this?!

Lupus: Bow wow!

Vela: You can't take my world away from me.

Magnus: (At the controls) There.

Vela and Juno: O_o

Magnus: With this I can make us all join the Union and we'll all be together, wouldn't THAT be nice?

Midge: O_O! WHOA!!!! (Shoves Magnus out the way) NOT A CHANCE! (Types at the controls) I WANT A VIDEO GAME COMPLETELY DEVOID OF THE UNION! YEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!

Magnus: Hey!

(Magnus tries to hold Midge away as the others are trying to fight each other off.)

Kina & Lenar: We know what kind of video game we'd want. (Type on the controls)

Barry clone: Hang on!

Everyone else: O_o;

Barry clone: (Shoves Kina and Lenar out the way) Well, I guess even clones can have desires. (Types stuff on the controls)

Everyone else: HEY!

(Juno plunges through the crowd and barely gets his chance to press a few keys. Vela tries pulling him back. All of the sudden, the machine begins to shake and malfunction.)

All: O_O!

Vela: See, Juno! Now look what you did!

Juno: Me? It's his fault! (Points at the Barry clone)

Barry clone: O_O Hey, don't point that to me! Kina and Lenar messed with it!

Kina & Lenar: O_O But, Jeff messed with it before we did!

(The machine shakes harder and the real Barry comes out of his bedroom.)

Barry: -_- Hey, yo. What's happenin'? O_O HUH?

(Barry runs over to his invention.)

Barry: MY INVENTION! WHAT THE PIT HAVE YOU IDIOTS DONE TO IT?! (Looks at the main screen) The control panel's really messed up! (Removes the huge eye in the center) That should do it. (But the machine continues to malfunction) OH GREAT!

Everyone else: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Barry: (Turns to everyone) Listen you guys, it's all up to you now. It's beyond my control. You'll be traveling through dimension after dimension possibly forever. The only way to break the dimensional barrier is to defeat the last boss in the ga- (Barry disappears)

All: O_o!!!

(Soon, reality as they knew it begins to divide and collide in several different combinations. The worlds that they want, the video games they want to live in, will soon begin.)


End file.
